Algo Contigo
by Camilla Fava
Summary: Lamento contradecirte, pero no te busqué porque faltara algo en mis días, al contrario, tenía tanto que pensé en compartirlo contigo.


**Algo Contigo**

 **.**

 _Lamento contradecirte, pero no te busqué porque faltara algo en mis días, al contrario, tenía tanto que pensé en compartirlo contigo._

 **.**

 **Autora:** Camilla Fava

 **.**

 _ **Camilla´s Land (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ ****Música: Algo contigo -**_ _Vicentico_

 _._

 _._

 _ **ONE SHOT**_

.

Buena fiesta, Edward; eres el mejor haciendo estas cosas; jamás puedo faltar a una de tus fiestas, hombre; el gran Edward Cullen se luce en las noches de locura; la mejor bebida y música; ¡Vaya hombre! Te envidio, tienes una excelente amiga.

Amiga… El imbécil que había creado ese significado estaba en mi lista negra.

El lugar queda en silencio, embobados cuando la ven subir al escenario, como siempre ocurre… Al igual que yo cada maldito día desde que la conozco. Trato de sonreír cuando varios me golpean los brazos con la intención de decirme lo bien que se veía Bella en ese vestido azul que a la primera impresión es como si solo fuera un encaje de flores azules que dejaban nada a la imaginación, pero luego te decepcionas cuando percibes que bajo todo aquello hay una tela del color de su piel. Bravo, Bella, muy sugerente de tu parte.

Suspiro, no importa, igual se ve hermosa. No importa cuánto dinero tenga y que quiera usarlo en su mejor amigo, ella sigue siendo simple, solo un poco de maquillaje, el cabello tomado en una coleta, nada de estilistas y horas de preparación. En diez minutos estuvo lista. ¿No podía haber mujer más perfecta? No, claro que no.

—Gracias a todos los que asistieron hoy, como saben es un día muy importante —Bella se acerca al micrófono con una linda sonrisa—. Hoy mi gran amigo cumple veinticuatro años y en pocas semanas se gradúa de la universidad. —Todos a mi alrededor aplauden y me miran.

Ella me busca entre la multitud hasta que las luces se detienen sobre mí. Bella sonríe como si acabara de reconocer, dentro de la fiesta, a su cantante favorito, pero solo se trata de su buen amigo. Alzo mi vaso de cerveza como saludo y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Edward, has sido el mejor compañero que cualquier chica quisiera tener, desde la primera vez que nos chocamos en la entrada del campus y me seleccionaron como tu novata, hasta el día de hoy. Muchas felicidades en este nuevo año de vida. Te quiero.

Te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… ¿En serio me quieres, Bella? ¿Entonces porqué me rechazas siempre? ¿Por qué me dices que no podemos ser algo más que amigos? ¡Yo sí te quiero! ¡Te quiero extremadamente mucho!

Salgo de mi ensoñación para sonreírle y alzar nuevamente mi vaso en su dirección mientras el público aplaude. ¿Cuántos de estos imbéciles conozco? ¿Cuántos de ellos en realidad vienen a festejar mi cumpleaños? ¡¿Cuántos me conocen siquiera?!

Quedo sin aire y la cerveza derramada a mis pies cuando alguien me golpea en la espalda. Por suerte los focos han dejado mi persona y la gente ha vuelto a bailar y ocuparse de sus asuntos, con rabia me giro al recuperar la respiración y encarar, o golpear, al imbécil que se atreve a tocarme. Mi puño queda en el aire cuando lo identifico. Uno, aunque le pegara, terminaría herido antes que él; dos, si logro lastimarlo, él se vengará y quedaré en peores condiciones que no alegrará a mi madre; y tres, el imbécil es mi amigo. Sí, mi amigo, un imbécil, pero bueno. Sin cerebro, pero fiel… podría compararlo con un perrito… bueno, un perrote, pero de ese nivel de fidelidad.

Respiro y encuadro mis hombros para traer la calma, Emmett, el grandulón de quien hablo me sonríe y coloca una de sus manos gigantes sobre mi hombro.

Emmett es de esos amigos que tienes porque se te imponen. Acababa de mudarme a California desde Seattle cuando tenía cinco años, un flacucho con lentes, tímido, escondido tras las piernas de mi mamá, listo para esconderme en la nueva casa por el tiempo que durara, si era posible, años. Sin embargo, un niño bastante grande para su edad se pone en mi camino y me dice que quiere jugar.

¿Lo entienden? Un pequeño niño asustando, más delgado que el chico de ese reggaetón malo que tiene los brazos y las piernas largas, que solo quiere esconderse del mastodonte frente suyo… Está bien, un niño de huesos anchos, grande, gigante que miraba a este pequeño insignificante con el ceño fruncido. ¡¿Quién podría jugar con él?! Solo para evitar ser golpeado.

Finalmente, el pequeño Emmett no eran tan amenazador como se veía, más bien un rottweiler con todos sus sentidos, cariñoso, protector y que le gustaban las galletas de chocolate de mi mamá. Desde ahí, no me lo pude quitar de encima. Mejores amigos. Ya les dije, un perro fiel.

—¿Alguien te está molestando?

—No, Emmett, menos si estás cerca —contesto sin humor.

—Eso está bien, nadie te arruinará la noche —asegura mi amigo mirando a su alrededor.

¿Qué les dije? Un perro protector, es por eso que no tengo muchos amigos. No me malentiendan, adoro a Emmett, es un hermano, lo pasamos bien, pero no pueden negar que, si vieran a este gigante a mi lado, tendrían miedo de hablarme. No los culpo, yo también lo tendría.

Olvido todo cuando la veo correr, sobre esos tacones de muerte, hacia mí con los brazos estirado, sin importarle si choca con alguien o los empuja. Rio entre dientes, me encanta que sea as.

Le recibo contra mi cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza, impidiendo que se mueva, ni siquiera le doy derecho a mirarme, solo quiero que se quede ahí y poder respirar su aroma. Le abrazo con fuerza, es lo más que se me permite hacer, dice que adora mis abrazos porque se siente protegida. Le dice a todos que con nadie más se siente así, hasta a sus novios, ¿pueden creerlo? Pero sigo siendo el amigo, el mejor amigo.

¿Alguien tiene el nombre del estúpido que creo la palabra _amigo_? Deseo enviarle la visita de Emmett, tal vez cambie el significado.

De seguro que se preguntan ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto? ¿Quién es Bella? ¿Por qué hablo como un descerebrado de ella? ¿Por qué me pone de mal humor la palabra _amigo_? ¿A que viene contar todo esto? Bien, les contaré, porque de seguro varios viven mi pesar.

Cuando terminé el instituto y obtuve una beca universitaria por mi buen promedio y excelencia, entré a la universidad de California a estudiar literatura inglesa. Nuevamente era el mejor alumno… todo esto tiene sentido, no crean que estoy perdiendo el hilo… por lo que a los alumnos de tercer año se les designa uno de primero, con la idea de apoyarlos en su primer año, integrarlos a la familia de literatura y esas cosas extrañas que inventa cada universidad. Y es ahí donde entra Bella.

¡Sí, exacto! Ella era alumna de primer año y yo de tercero, ella tenía dieciocho años y yo veinte, ella con una bella sonrisa y yo un chico serio, ella saludaba a todos aun sin conocerlos y yo pasaba de largo. Ahora dirán, ¿por qué nos hicimos amigos? Solo porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, chocamos unas cuantas veces, demasiadas, diría yo. Es algo torpe.

Sorpresa para ambos cuando descubrimos que vivíamos en el mismo edificio, no eran parte de la residencia, por lo que se podían encontrar a chicos y chicas en el pasillo. Bella buscaba un lugar central y sin lujos y yo tenía suficiente dinero de la beca y los ahorros de mamá junto con la indemnización por la muerte de mi padre, lo que me permitía alquilar un departamento fuera de la residencia. Más privacidad para mí, no compañero de cuarto, posibilidades de tener a Emmett cerca sin espantar a alguien.

Yo vivía en el segundo piso y ella en el tercero, justo sobre mi techo, estudiábamos lo mismo, yo le daba mis apuntes de los primeros años, le ayudaba a estudiar, competíamos el almuerzo, algunos amigos, fue la única que no se espantó con mi mejor amigo, más bien se llevaban mejor que bien. Todo parecía perfecto.

Hasta que sentí algo más por ella.

Ahora vuelven a preguntarse, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no están juntos? ¿Es tan tímido como para no decirle que está enamorado? ¿Alguien se le adelantó?

No me crean tan estúpido, dejé de ser flacucho al someterme a un régimen de ejercicios con Emmett, la personalidad cambió, me relacionaba con mis compañeros y tenía unos cuantos amigos cuando mi rottweiler no andaba cerca. No obstante, la timidez seguía ahí y Bella era demasiado hermosa para decir algo más que criticar libros u obras de teatro.

¿Qué pasó? A los tres meses de estar en la universidad, encontró novio. Punto final.

¡Está bien! No duraron más de dos meses, creo que menos, pero luego me tocó ser el paño de lágrimas, consolar su pena y ayudarla a salir de los exámenes. Adiós pensar en otra cosa que no fueran contenidos de cada asignatura.

Para las vacaciones, antes del siguiente semestre, Bella se fue con sus padres a algún lugar para esquiar y yo pasé una semana con mi madre. Cuando nos volvimos a ver, ella estaba saliendo con un imbécil… otra vez debía ser el amigo consolador… bien, ese último comentario no se lee bien, ¿saben a lo que me refiero, cierto? No consolador de… esos… ya saben… consolador de pena… creo que no seguiré por ese lado.

Luego de su primer año de universidad y mi penúltimo año, nuestra amistad se fue fortaleciendo, tanto así, que la invité a pasar unos días en casa de mi madre. Ya sabía que su familia era acomodada, si bien no hacían demostración de ello, por lo que pasar una semana en una casa sin lujos, le pareció de lo mejor, como un viaje al caribe. Nunca he entendido porque hace esas comparaciones.

¿Creen que estoy divagando? ¿Qué no sigo una línea en esta historia? Pues están equivocados.

Ese verano fue la primera vez que le dije que me gustaba. ¿Cómo creen que me fue?

HORRIBLE.

Nervioso sería poco, la llevé a la playa, paseamos abrazados, riéndonos de tonterías hasta que llegamos al final y le dije que descansáramos antes de volver. ¿Se imaginan? Atardecer, el mar, nosotros sentados en la arena, muy juntos, me giro para mirar ese hermoso rostro, ambos sonriendo embobados y le dijo que tengo sentimientos por ella, que la quiero más allá de una amiga. Adivinen que.

—Eres muy tierno, Edward, pero solo estás encaprichado conmigo, luego pasará, lo prometo.

¡ESO DIJO!

¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA DICE ESO?!

Tal cual leen, recuerdo cada maldita palabra como si fuera ayer, también recuerdo mi corazón rompiéndose en dos. Bella lo tomó como si hablara con un adolescente de catorce años y no con un chico unos cuantos años mayor. Y en eso quedó, morí de vergüenza, intenté seguir nuestra amistad, pero fue de mal en peor.

Ella siguió siendo mi amiga, se comportaba como si nada, estudiábamos juntos, me ayudaba en los trabajos, yo a ella, salíamos a fiestas, compartíamos cama cuando nos quedábamos hasta muy tarde estudiando y Bella seguía sacando noviecitos de extraña procedencia. Llegué a imaginar que no me quería como novio por esa razón, era muy bueno para ella.

Algo de autoestima tengo.

Mi último año en la universidad pasó, me gradué, consolé unas cuantas veces a mi mejor amiga, pasé un tiempo con Emmett, quien me amenazó con dejarme sin herencia si no hacía algo al respecto. No podía irme y dejar a Bella sola en esa universidad. Obviamente ustedes han sido más rápidos que yo en deducir que se refería a conquistarla, pues bien, yo creí que decía a no dejarla sola. Así que tome la especialización en español. Dos años más en la universidad, viviendo bajo su departamento, dejando que me abrazara y decirme que buen amigo era.

En serio odio esa palabra.

Admito con vergüenza que recibí unos cuantos golpes de Emmett por mi estupidez, dejar que Bella siguiese saliendo con imbéciles y yo no ser capaz de demostrarle que verdaderamente estaba enamorado de ella. Finalmente, cuando estaba comenzando el último semestre de mi especialización, lo intenté.

Fue en el mismo campus, decidimos hacer alguna travesura y nos colamos en las instalaciones cuando ya no quedaba nadie aparte de los guardias, que de seguro estaban durmiendo o comiendo. La llevé al auditorio, siempre de la mano, disfrutando de su risa o de su piel contra la mía.

Colocamos una película muda, solo si alguien abría la puerta podría saber que estábamos ahí, porque el ruido no llamaría a nadie. Sentados en medio de la sala, observando la pantalla gigante, disfrutando de tenerla a mi lado, seguro de mí mismo, esperanzado de que esta vez, ella siendo más madura, yo más valiente, lograríamos algo.

La película terminó como muchas de ellas, la pareja enamorada, inclinándose para rozar sus labios, algo escandalizador para la época. La cinta se acabó y las luces se prendieron automáticamente, me giré para contemplarla, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, los ojos chocolates brillaban y podía ver sus dientes en esa hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Te imaginas un futuro así, de película? ¿Un cuento de hadas? —pregunté con una sonrisa e hipnotizado por sus ojos. Ella rio abiertamente.

—Edward, estudiamos literatura, debemos ser románticos y pensar en finales felices.

—Bueno, yo quiero eso, quiero un final feliz —insistí, levantándose—, ser el galán, intentando que la chica se enamore de mí y acepte ser mi mujer.

Bella siguió mi juego cuando le tendí la mano, sacándola de las butacas hacia el hall central. Reía y se veía cada vez más bella, la hice girar para tomarla entre mis brazos y bailar. Muy juntos, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, los labios podrían rozarse si me movía solo un poco, sin embargo, solo dejé fluir las palabras.

—Quiero ser tu hombre, Bella, quiero que me veas a mí y no a tu mejor amigo, quiero poder tomarte de la mano o besarte sin creer que se trata de una amistad, sino de algo más fuerte.

Fueron dos minutos infinitos, no respiraba, no hablaba, no me movía, solo necesitaba una respuesta antes de desfallecer. ¿Saben que dijo? ¿Saben que malditamente dijo? Es obvio que nada positivo o no estaría contando esto.

—Edward…

—Ya viene el discurso —murmuré bajando la mirada y conociendo esa expresión en sus ojos.

—El hecho de coincidir contigo en esta vida es algo que agradeceré por el resto de mi vida —dijo con una de esas sonrisas que conocía bien—, pero solo me percibes de esa manera porque es a quien ves todos los días y ahora que estaremos separados, crees que no tendrás nada parecido.

—Bella…

—Prometo que esta amistad no se perderá, no importa en que parte del mundo nos encontremos —me interrumpe, como si creyera que con eso todo quedaría atrás.

—¡Bella!

Era primera vez que alzaba la voz, pero estaba aburrido de sus excusas, pasé las manos por el cabello y fruncí el ceño para mí, a pesar de que ella pudiese verlo.

No supe que decir, solo le tendí la mano para sacarla del campus y llevarla a su departamento como hacia a diario si nos encontrábamos fuera. No dije nada, tampoco lo hice en las semanas siguientes y ella también me esquivó. De seguro la amistad se había perdido a pesar de su promesa.

Lo cual no ocurrió, ya que ahora me encuentro abrazándola en mi fiesta de cumpleaños que ella misma organizó con sus recursos, sin preguntarme nada más que un día para celebrar. Y así de fácil nuestra amistad volvió. Qué sencilla la vida, ¿no? Abrazándola con fuerza sobre ese vestido que me hace perder la cabeza y yo, el masoquista, que me dejo llevar por sus palabras.

Nos separamos solo unos centímetros para mirarnos a la cara, ella tan preciosa como siempre y yo debo tener la mejor cara de bobo que cualquier otro hombre en el universo… o por lo menos de esta fiesta. ¡Cuánto daría por tocar esos labios! ¡Y no con mis dedos!

No hemos hablado de algo serio desde aquella vez, solo hace un par de semanas cuando se acercó para preguntarme cuando tendría libre para celebrar, luego explicarme la fiesta que haría en mi honor para festejar mi futura graduación y mi cumpleaños. Preguntarme sobre música, comida, colores y temáticas. ¿Dónde quedaron nuestras conversaciones íntimas?

—¿Estás sola? —¡Peligro, pregunta incorrecta! Que cabeza, Cullen.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Bella confundida.

—Si… estás sola, sin… novio —cierro los ojos con fuerza deseando que Emmett me golpeara.

—Sí.

A pesar de la oscuridad podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa mirada avergonzada. Mi pecho se llena de cosas extrañas, algo llamado esperanza o ilusión que me jugaba una mala pasada, si bien no podía desaprovecharla. ¿Qué mal podría hacerme intentarlo una tercera vez?

¡Sí, lo sé! Grítenme todo lo que quieran, soy un masoquista de los buenos, esos que prefieren ser pisoteados un trillón de veces antes de dejar escapar a la mujer de su vida. Porque eso es para mi Bella, la única mujer que podría amar en la tierra.

Tienen treinta segundos para gritarme lo que quieran.

Veintinueve, veintiocho… eso, muy bien, los escuchó… veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho… ¡Oh, son excelentes! Eso no me la esperaba… quince, catorce, trece… ¿listo?... cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… listo, ¡mi turno!

La dejo en el lugar, corro hacia el escenario pasando entre la multitud invitada que con suerte debe saber mi nombre. ¿De dónde ha sacado Bella a estas personas? Entre empujones me hago el camino hasta subir a la plataforma, en un segundo las luces están sobre mí y la música ha dejado de sonar. ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?

Pánico escénico, miles de personas mirándome, yo no vestido con mis mejores prendas, algo segado por los focos sobre mi persona y mi mente creando esa típica escena en donde estoy desnudo frente a todos y empiezan a reírse.

Esperen un segundo… nadie se está riendo. Ok, sigo con ropa.

Bella sigue al fondo donde la dejé, busco a mi alrededor hasta dar con un micrófono. Lo saco del pedestal con torpeza haciendo ese ruido insoportable de acoplamiento, carraspeo un par de veces, que de seguro se reprodujeron por el altavoz a pesar de no tener el aparato en mi boca. Comienzo a sentir el sudor frío recorrer mi espalda.

No es momento de acobardarse, Edward, es tu último chance.

—Eh… hola, sí… soy Edward —obvio que saben quién eres, imbécil, es tu cumpleaños—. Primero quiero agradecer por estar aquí… pero no vengo a hablar sobre mí. —Cierro los ojos—. O sea, sí, pero no solo de mi…

No divagues… no divagues…

—Quiero decir… —dejo caer mi mano con el micrófono cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

—¡Estoy contigo, amigo!

Me fijo entre la oscuridad hasta divisar a Emmett alzando las manos y dando saltitos como los daría un fiel rottweiler. Él sabía a que iba todo esto y a pesar de la locura, me apoyaba. Sonrío.

—A la mierda —me digo a mí mismo y alzo el micrófono—. Bella, ya no puedo más.

El lugar queda en completo silencio, ya ni siquiera se escuchan los murmullos y al igual que hicieron conmigo hace un momento, los focos van buscando a mi amiga. Puedo divisarla incómoda por tanto protagonismo, pero esta vez debo pensar en lo que creo mejor.

—Lamento contradecirte, pero no te busqué porque faltara algo en mis días, al contrario, tenía tanto que pensé en compartirlo contigo —bufo cuando escucho esos ruiditos de película, chicas suspirando y esas cosas—. Lo que quiero decir, es que no importa si he pasado todos estos años junto a ti cada día y no quiera perder esa continuidad, no significa que seas un capricho… Te amo, Bella… te amo desde esa vez en que chocamos frente al campus, tú perdida en la grandeza del lugar y yo en mis papeles. En serio quiero estar contigo, acompañarte, complacerte, alegrarte… no eres algo pasajero, lo prometo.

Los murmullos se hacen más fuertes lo que da alerta de retirada, siento las mejillas arder y de seguro todos pueden verlo. Rápidamente dejo el escenario y salgo del lugar. No es necesario ser tan masoquista como para quedarte y ver como la chica que amas te vuelve a negar frente a un centenar de personas. Algo de orgullo debo tener.

Para mí la fiesta a terminado, necesito la privacidad de mi departamento, mi cama, el gran cobertor que me regaló mi madre y desaparecer del mundo hasta que termine el apocalipsis. ¡Yo y mis estúpidas ideas! ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar estas últimas semanas cuando todos estarán señalándome al pasar? Sí, no pensé en eso, yo y mi debilidad con Bella. Muy bien hecho, Edward.

Las siguientes dos semanas las paso de mi departamento al campus y viceversa, todo el mundo ya sabe mi nombre, mi historia. Los chicos se ríen de mí y las chicas suspiran cuando me ven pasar. Los profesores no parecen muy complacidos con mi presencia en el aula, sin embargo, intentan ignorarme.

Del piso de Bella ya no escucho ruidos, es como si hubiese escapado luego de mi confesión, avergonzada, tomando el primer avión que la distanciara tanto como fuera posible de mi persona. Vaya, que importante era mi amistad para ella.

Hablo todos los días con mi mamá y con Emmett, ambos buscan aconsejarme o subirme el ánimo, asegurando que he hecho bien y ahora podré seguir adelante sin pensar que no hice nada para lograr algo con la chica. Puede que tengan razón, pero la vergüenza no la están pasando ellos, ¿ven la diferencia? Ellos sanos y salvos en sus casas, yo famoso en los pasillos y en las redes sociales: el chico enamorado siendo rechazado. ¡Que bonito!

El último día de clases, los profesores me felicitan por mi trabajo, saben que ahora seré el mejor en mi profesión, haber terminado la carrera con sobresalientes y ahora mi especialización, de seguro varias editoriales o empresas desearían tenerme en sus filas. Puede que tengan razón si no han visto las redes sociales y los memes con mi rostro. Es patético, ¿cierto?

Por la tarde estoy en mi departamento, debo empacar mis cosas, el lugar debo entregarlo por la mañana, ya que el contrato de alquiler vence lo que significa que debo renovarlo o salir. He decidido irme, ya no tengo nada más que hacer acá, mi madre aún conserva mi cuarto en casa donde me quedaré mientras busco un empleo y otro lugar para vivir.

Emmett me llama al móvil preguntándome a que hora pasar y llevarnos las cajas. Quedamos al mediodía luego de que la dueña revisara el lugar y estuviese todo acordado. Me pregunta sobre Bella a lo que me niego a hablar, no he sabido nada de ella y tampoco quiero imaginar que ha ocurrido. Este año también es su graduación, termina literatura inglesa y no quiero pensar que por mi culpa perdía los exámenes finales.

— _¿Has comido algo?_ —pregunta mi amigo. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, se cocinar, Emmett.

— _Pero estás guardando tus cosas, estoy seguro que empezaste por la cocina_ —que bien me conoce.

—He pedido una pizza —contesto mientras guardo la última prenda del guardarropa.

— _¿Con anchoas?_ —Me estremezco.

—Eso es asqueroso, no pediría eso —suena el timbre—. Ha llegado la comida, te veo mañana.

— _¿Por qué debes colgar si recibirás la pizza? Puedes hacerlo con el teléfono en mano._

—Necesito una mano para recibir y otra para pagar —digo buscando mi billetera.

— _Apoya el móvil entre tu hombro y mandíbula, o colócalo en altavoz quiero escuchar que sea el repartidor_ —y ahí está el protector rottweiler meneando la cola con la cabeza ladeada.

—Adiós, Emmett.

— _¡No, espera…!_

Termino la llamada dejando el aparato sobre la mesa, saco el dinero antes de abrir. Intento poner mi mejor sonrisa, rogando que el repartidor no me reconozca y quiera hablar sobre mi declaración en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, como hizo el de la noche anterior. Tampoco que pidiera un autógrafo, ¿qué clase de loco hace eso?

Quedo de piedra cuando frente a mi está Bella con su ropa informal, vaqueros y una camiseta. Lleva el cabello suelto y desordenado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón para llegar aquí y no solo bajar las escaleras. ¿Y si ya no estaba viviendo arriba?

Esperen, esto es importante… ¿Qué hace Bella en mi puerta?

Me hago a un lado invitándola a pasar, ninguno dice nada, si bien cuando se da cuenta del desorden y las cajas apiladas me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Te vas? —pregunta asustada— ¿Por qué te vas?

—Mmhh… es… —se me olvidó como hablar, ¿cómo se hacía?

—No puedes irte —murmura mirando el suelo.

¡Wau! Esa no me la esperaba, en un segundo la tenía rodeándome con sus brazos, tan fuerte que de seguro podría dejarme sin aire. ¿Qué? ¿Había estado entrenando con Emmett?

No sé que hacer con mis brazos, acabo de perder todo el aprendizaje que te dan cuando pequeño, ya no soy un literario con especialización en idioma, soy un simple bebé que olvidó como caminar, moverse y hablar. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? No obstante, dejo ese tema en segundo plano cuando la escucho susurrar que no debo irme, como si intentara hacer magia para evitar cualquier cosa. Tiene los ojos cerrados y no me suelta.

Le abrazo, le abrazo tan fuerte como lo hace conmigo… Se siente bien.

—No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas…

—Estoy aquí —respondo en un murmullo.

—Pero quieres irte y es por mi culpa…

—¡wow! Detente —intento alejarla un poco para mirarla a la cara, pero no me lo permite—. Bella, nada de esto es tu culpa.

—¡Sí lo es! No puedes irte, no lo hagas.

Se separa bruscamente de mi para dar vueltas por la sala. No puedo evitar sonreír, es tan tierna cuando se pone nerviosa, comienza a pasearse de un lado para el otro, llevando las manos a su cabello largo, de repente a su frente hasta que encuentre la solución. Es tan hermosa.

Me quedo en mi lugar, espero a que termine su discurso interno y podamos seguir con la conversación, o el intento de esta, no obstante, habla mientras se pasea.

—Claro que es mi culpa, no te pude dar una respuesta en tu cumpleaños y tampoco te he buscado para darte una explicación de las cosas —por fin de detiene y señala su alrededor—. Ahora te vas y no puedo decirte nada.

—Bueno, ahora estás diciendo algo —me mira con esa expresión de descontento—. Lo siento.

—¿Te vas por mi culpa? —Niego ante su pregunta—. ¿Ya no me quieres?

—Claro que te quiero, Bella, es decir… —de seguro mi cara debe estar roja.

—¿Por qué te vas? —Insiste.

—Se termina el contrato de alquiler.

—¿Y la graduación?

—La casa de mi madre no está tan lejos, puedo venir por el día… —otra vez me interrumpe.

—Te puedes quedar conmigo.

Bien, esa no me la esperaba, ¿Qué me quede con ella? ¿En su departamento? ¿Habrá fumado algo? Al parecer se da cuenta de su oferta porque empieza a dar vueltas otra vez. Sigo congelado en mi lugar dándole vueltas a sus palabras, intentando recordar cada oración que ha hecho desde que la vi en la puerta.

Finalmente se detiene con brusquedad frente a mí, me sobresalto a pesar de ser varios centímetros más baja que yo, pero ya no recordaba bien las sensaciones que causaba en mi cuando la tenía así de cerca. Trago en seco esperando alerta.

—He sido una tonta.

—Vamos, Bella, no eres…

—¡Edward, solo cállate! Eres muy inteligente para saber lo que vengo a decir —bueno, acabo de perder mi inteligencia, porque no tengo la menor idea que hace aquí—. Solo siéntate y escucha. —Me dejo caer en el sofá—. También me gustas. —¡Wow! Me levanto de un brinco—. Siéntate. —Sí señora—. Solo soy muy cobarde.

Se ríe y vuelve a dar su paseo. Tengo la necesidad de pararme y abrazarla, pero también soy un ser domesticado con esta chica, que hace todo lo que ella quiera. Así que sentado y esperando, moviendo la cola… no, nada de perros.

—Obvio que me ibas a gustar, choqué con el chico más guapo de toda la facultad —dice Bella mirando a cualquier lado, menos a mi—, no entiendo como no has tenido novia en todos estos años.

—Porque te quiero a ti —contesto automáticamente; ella sonríe.

—Que afortunada y estúpida a la vez —comenta entre risas.

—Bella… —otra vez me interrumpe.

—La primera vez que me dijiste que te gustaba, mi corazón explotó de felicidad, ¡le gustaba al chico más hermoso de la universidad! —Sí, otra vez estoy sonrojado—. Pero ya sabes cómo son mis relaciones, una mierda, y no podía permitirme perderte… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. —Confiesa mirándome con esa bella sonrisa—. Pensé que después de un año siendo amigos, olvidarías esos sentimientos, aunque yo no dejara de tenerlos, intentando salir con otros chicos, pero cuando volviste a intentarlo, estuve muy cerca de aceptar.

—¿Estás de broma? —No puedo creer lo que dice.

—Otra vez tenía que pensar egoístamente y dejarte ir… y otra vez en tu cumpleaños —enreda los dedos en su cabello—. He procurado no cruzarme contigo todos estos días, hacer el menor ruido posible en el departamento para no llamar la atención… Hasta que tu madre me dijo que te ibas. ¿Por qué te vas?

—¿Mi mamá te llamó? —Bella niega y sonríe.

—La llamo casi a diario para saber de ti —se sonroja, ¡se sonroja! —. Me ha reprendido unas cuantas veces por no preguntártelo directamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, mirándonos detenidamente, esperando a que uno de los dos dé el primer paso para salir de la tortura, sin embargo, estoy helado con aquella información. ¿Me quiere? ¿Siempre me ha querido y no lo hace para no perder la amistad? ¿Cree que será lo mismo que con tus ex novios? Niego efusivamente y suspiro.

—No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo —murmura con los ojos cristalinos.

—Nunca perderás a tu mejor amigo —aseguro—, pero no puedes creer que me quedaré sentado cuando acabas de decirme que te gusto, que siempre te he gustado.

—¿No estás enojado? —pregunta sorprendida.

—Sí… No… No lo sé, solo pienso en abrazarte y besarte —contesto eufórico; ella ríe.

—¿Y que esperas?

No se diga más, como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero, me levanto para rodearla con los brazos y encontrar mi boca con la suya. ¡Qué satisfacción, damas y caballeros! ¡Cuánto tiempo esperando esto!

Besarla era mejor que imaginarlo o soñarlo, mis expectativas eran superadas, más cuando ella sonríe e intenta que no exista ni siquiera aire entre nosotros. Cada parte de nuestros cuerpos parecen tener vida propia, moviéndose por si solos, sin pensar. Gemimos en cada encuentro de nuestros labios hasta que el oxígeno es necesario.

Ver sus ojos brillar por mí me llena de satisfacción, sonrío hasta mostrar los dientes, sin importar que se me acalambre la boca. Estoy feliz, demasiado feliz para pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea Bella entre mis brazos y no porque quiera a su mejor amigo, sino porque quiere a Edward.

Retrocedo un paso cuando la veo quitarse la camiseta sin dejar de contemplarme, trago en seco intentando no descontrolarme, no pensaba que las cosas llegarían a este nivel. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Me acerco y me aprovecho? ¿Me comporto como un caballero y le digo que no es lo que estoy buscando? ¡¿Qué hace un hombre en estas circunstancias?!

Si un hombre está leyendo esto es obvio que querrá golpearme, y una chica haría una de esas caritas con los ojos entrecerrados, creyendo que son tontas ante mis palabras. Está bien, sé que debería dejarme llevar y aprovechar.

Carraspeo cuando la veo desabrochar el pantalón y veo un poco de la tela y encaje de sus bragas. ¡Mierda!

—Bella…

—No quiero seguir esperando, Edward, siempre te he deseado y siento envidia de las chicas que te han podido probar —wau, esta chica habla como hombre, creo que me excita.

—Creo… que hay… que… —esperar, me digo para mí mismo.

Bien, esta puede ser una de las razones de porque los novios no le duran mucho, aunque suene feo de mi parte, pero como su amigo, no puedo dejar que esto se repita, debe entender que conmigo es diferente.

Con rapidez me acerco y la abrazo olvidando que solo está en ropa interior. Bella parece sorprendida con mi accionar, de seguro ningún hombre en su presencia había hecho aquello, más bien seguían adelante sin importar los sentimientos de la chica. Pero no soy ellos, soy diferente y quiero que lo sepa.

Le tomo de los costados de la cabeza para que me vea, su expresión se suaviza y sonríe, sabe que no estoy buscando sexo, solo la quiero a ella. Cierra los ojos y suspira, disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias y roces que dejo en su rostro con mi nariz o labios, explicándole sin palabras cuando la amo, cuanto la necesito.

—Me muero por tener algo contigo —susurro contra sus ojos.

—¿Cómo que cosa? —pregunta en voz casi inaudible.

—La etapa de la amistad ya está cubierta, pero algo así como citas, idas al cine, ser novios… casarnos, ser viejos y ver a nuestros nietos —la escucho reír lo que me contagia.

—Creo que también quiero tener algo contigo.

—¿Estás segura? —Bella solo asiente—. Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? —Abre los ojos y sonríe.

—Deberías hacerme la pregunta.

¿Qué pregunta? ¿Se debe hacer una pregunta? ¿Si quiere casarse conmigo? ¿No es muy rápido?

¡Oh! Ya sé a que se refiere. Sí, pueden llamarme lento, soy nuevo en estas cosas.

—Bella Swan, ¿quieres ser mi mejor amiga, mi cómplice, mi amante… mi novia?

—Claro que sí —responde llenándome de alegría.

La tomo entre mis brazos girando, disfrutando con su risa y gritos de felicidad, contagiándome con ellos, descubriendo que tan maravilloso es ser correspondido por la chica que tanto has amado en silencio. En serio, esto en realmente satisfactorio, creo que necesito sentirlo a diario o que se yo. En realidad, no sé que estoy pensando ni hablando, solo quiero tocarla y besarla.

Si es mi novia, ¿puedo besarla cuando desee, cierto? ¿No se enojará?

Gimo cuando sus piernas me rodean la cintura y siento su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío… específicamente de esa parte de mi anatomía… si se roza… se mueve justo ahí. Mierda, está creciendo, lo va a sentir. Gimo otra vez cuando ella lo hace y besa mis labios con fervor.

Quiero ser un caballero, no quiero que piense mal de mí, pero tampoco puedo controlar mis instintos y Bella tampoco ayuda. Mis manos están en sus caderas, puedo acariciar sus bragas de encaje y en serio eso me excita demasiado. ¡Edward Cullen, contrólate!

—Bella, no es necesario…

—Yo quiero y sé que tú igual —detiene los besos para mirarme fijamente—. Edward, sé que no serás como los otros, sé que puedo confiar en ti y no saldrás corriendo a la primera oportunidad. No he conocido a nadie que sea tan paciente como para esperar tres años a la misma chica. —Acaba de derretir mi corazón (sé que no suena muy masculino) —. Te amo, quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad y quiero sellarlo esta noche.

Debemos darle un punto a su favor, esas palabras las diría un hombre para lograr que la chica se suelte y le entregue todo. Bella si sabe cómo usar las palabras, definitivamente se encuentra en la profesión correcta. Una autentica literaria.

¿Y que puedo hacer yo? Sí, exacto, cumplir sus deseos, ¿no dije que haría eso? ¿Complacerla?

Nos besamos mientras la llevo a mi habitación, es la única parte de la casa que se encuentra en condiciones decente. Tal vez deberíamos ir a su casa, pero tampoco la sacaría semidesnuda por las escaleras donde alguien la podría ver, además, no parece importarle el desorden.

Cuando la bajo sobre la cama rápidamente lleva las manos a la camisa que llevo suelta, deslizándola por los hombros, luego sigue por la camiseta y quedarse un tiempo detenida, que me hace sonrojar, mirando mi torso desnudo. No es como si nunca lo hubiese visto, cuando íbamos a la playa o a la piscina, estaba a la vista, si bien, ahora era diferente, muy diferente.

Sus manos me tocan y jadeo, su boca deja besos húmedos desde el cuello hasta el vientre, mientras los dedos agiles los lleva al botón y bragueta de mi pantalón. Me siento un imbécil cuando las manos de Bella guían las mías hacia su espalda, justo donde está el broche del sujetador, diciéndome claramente que debo quitárselo. Tiemblo como una hoja en el viento lo que distrae a mi novia.

¡Mi novia! ¡Que bien suena eso!

Su mirada parece buscar algo en la mía, sin esperar ningún movimiento de mi parte se quita el sujetador dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos. Trago en seco.

—¿Edward, eres virgen? —¡Vaya, que directa!

—¡No! —contesto automáticamente, luego cierro los ojos—. Sí.

Este es el minuto en que pueden reírse, decir cuántas estupideces quieran sobre mi vida, pero tengo todo el derecho a ser virgen. No solo las chicas pueden guardarse para el hombre de su vida… Otra vez, eso no se lee bien, No me guardo para un hombre, no me gustan los de mi género… tampoco tengo problemas con los homosexuales, mi tío es gay, es algo normal, pero a mí no me gustan… me gustan las mujeres, como Bella… solo soy… virgen.

¡Y no tengo vergüenza de ello! ¿Escucharon? Mas bien, ¿leyeron? Soy virgen, a mucha honra.

Su expresión me desconcierta, pensaba que me miraría horrorizada, o molesta por mentirle, no obstante, parece halagada. Me abraza por el cuello, olvidando su desnudez, enredando los dedos en mi cabello desordenado logrando que ronronee.

Nuestros labios se rozan, se buscan, se conocen. Mis manos van a su espalda, recorriéndola con delicadez, reconociendo cada trozo de piel que ahora me pertenece, tal como la yo a ella.

Las cosas comienzan a ser con paciencia, ya no hay secretos, no necesitamos ocultar nada, solo nosotros para nosotros. Besos, caricias, manos curiosas que llegan al resto de la ropa que nos cubre y las quitan hasta estar desnudos. Me guía para quedar recostados en la cama, yo sobre ella, nuestras almas uniéndose con hilos de oro. Su cabello parece brillar sobre la almohada, como si el sol pegara fuerte, cuando en realidad este se ha ido a dormir.

Es quien se mueve y guía nuestros movimientos, yo solo puedo seguirla, hipnotizado con esos ojos, con cada caricia, olvido quien soy, solo puedo vivir y morir por esa chica. Sus piernas me rodean, mis manos recorren su costado, nuestros cuerpos arden… la habitación está en llamas y no por el deseo, sino por el amor.

Sin decir una palabra me muestra que debo hacer, alza la pelvis y yo la lleno. Gemimos, no siento dolor, solo asombro, necesidad, dependencia. Sonreímos, disfrutamos, ya oficialmente somos uno. ¡Ya no soy virgen!

Tomo el control, mis manos tomas las de ella llevándolas a cada lado de su cabeza, la beso con fervor, sus piernas rodean mis caderas, moviéndose para que la penetre profundo. Movimientos lentos que van intensificándose hasta que ambos estamos demasiados extasiados, deseando que aquello vaya más rápido, sintiendo el roce en nuestro interior, olvidando el control. _Te amos_ se escapan que nos llenan de dicha, hasta que llegamos al orgasmo.

Y eso es todo.

Punto.

Fin.

 **.***

 **.***

¿Es necesario saber que pasa después? ¿Por qué siempre necesitan saber que viene? ¿Es fundamental saber que pasó diez años después? Encuentro innecesario aquello.

—Somos chicas, nos gusta saber que existe un final feliz —sonrío.

—¡Claro que hay final feliz!

—Pero algo más allá, deberías saber a lo que me refiero —sonrío con complicidad.

—Especialmente cuando se enteran de que estoy contando la historia con mi mujer al lado, ¿cierto? —Bella me mira con una sonrisa.

—Exactamente. Así que cuenta lo que pasó luego, media hora después de que tomara tu virtud.

—Bien, tocaron a la puerta y no quise abrir porque quería hacer el amor nuevamente con mi novia. Eso. —Bella me mira con la ceja alzada; bufo—. Está bien, sí me paro a abrir pensando que se trataba de Emmett, sin embargo, era el decano de la facultad de literatura y letras, se había enterado de que pensaba dejar el lugar a la mañana siguiente y no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar conmigo.

—¿Por qué quería hablar contigo? —insiste mi hermosa mujer.

—El profesor de español se retiraba y dejó mi nombre como su reemplazante, diciendo que había sido el mejor de su clase en años, así que me ofrecieron el puesto y yo acepté. Ahora sí, fin, se acabó.

—¡Edward! —Alzo las manos en protesta.

—¿Qué más quieres que cuente, mujer? —Bella niega.

—Con estas cosas me haces cuestionarme si eres un buen escritor literario. ¿Sirvieron todos esos años de estudios? Recuerda que estás narrando una historia.

—Si sigo tendría que volver a narrar —su expresión lo dice todo—. Está bien.

 **.***

 **.***

Cuando el decano se retira cierro la puerta desconcertado. Si no fuera por los ruidos tras de mí, hubiese seguido en la misma posición el resto de la noche. Me giro para encontrar a Bella con una de mis camisetas, sonrío.

—¿Así que serás mi profesor el próximo año? —La miro con el ceño fruncido—. Pensaba tomar la especialización en español.

—¿Es broma? —Ríe ante mi expresión.

—Si lograba demostrarte cuanto te amo y decidías irte, te seguía, pero si piensas quedarte un buen tiempo por estos lados, creo que tengo una muy buena excusa para tomar esa especialización en concreto —se acerca rodeándome con los brazos—. Será sexy tener al profesor más guapo de la universidad.

—Es cuál es tu novio, no creo que sea justo para los demás —sentencio con una sonrisa, recibiendo un beso.

—Procuraremos que no lo noten.

Debía celebrar todo lo que estaba pasando por lo que la tomo en brazos y la llevo al cuarto para hacerle el amor a la mujer de mi vida. A la mañana siguiente llamo a mi madre para explicarle que ya no iría a casa, contarle el ofrecimiento de un gran trabajo y porque mi novia pretendía quedarse otros dos años en el mismo barrio, lo que significaba que viviríamos juntos.

Gritó y lloró por un buen rato al teléfono, habló con Bella por una hora, arreglando mi mudanza para el piso de arriba con la ayuda de Emmett que iba en camino, sin siquiera me preguntaron. Bien, no tendría que preocuparme porque nuera y suegra se llevaran mal.

Bien, listo, ahora sí es el final.

 **.***

 **.***

Esa expresión es algo que deseo que jamás se pierda, adoro ver a Bella mirarme con el ceño fruncido, decepcionada de que no haga lo que ella espera. Sé que es tonto, nadie quiere ver a su compañera enojada, pero sé que no lo está, solo es una manera de mostrarme que no se halla de acuerdo conmigo.

Y de seguro es porque no termino la historia como ella quiere. ¡No hay nada más que decir, cariño! Si deseas más detalles escríbela tú, las mujeres son especialistas en ellos.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Edward Cullen?

—Solo lo obvio, constatando un echo —me encojo de hombros.

—Estás olvidando algo muy importante de nuestra historia —se cruza de brazos con la misma expresión de adoro.

La beso desconcertándola, logrando que sonría y olvide eso en lo que no estamos de acuerdo, si bien, sé que no lo dejará pasar.

¡Ah, ya sé de que trata!

Chicos, usen condón cuando tengan sexo, no importa si es la mujer de una noche o con la que pasarán su vida entera, no querrán llevarse una gran sorpresa nueve meses después.

Sí, exacto, mis espermatozoides son cien por ciento eficaces, mi primera vez y la dejé embarazada. No nos arrepentimos de ello, tenemos la niña más hermosa del mundo, pero es mejor prevenir si aún no tienen un sustento con que cuidar a tu propia familia.

Fuimos el centro de cotilleos cuando descubrieron que estábamos de novios, sería el nuevo profesor y además mi novia estaba embarazada, todo hasta que recibí una oferta de Yale para ser parte de sus docentes.

Ahora somos una hermosa familia que vive llena de amor y todo gracias a que quería algo contigo.

—También quiero algo contigo.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Te amo, Edward.

…

..

.

.

* * *

 **¡VAYA, NO IMAGINÉ QUE LOGRARÍA ALGO ASÍ!**

No es _**Hilo Rojo del Destino**_ , pero puede ser algo especial.

Los acontecimientos en mi vida, durante un tiempo, has sido complicados, como lo he explicado en el grupo de Facebook, pero no podía dejar de hacer algo que le alegrara, que me llenara de satisfacción como a este Edward.

Y lo logré, me siento bien, de seguro algo parecido a una sanación que me permitirá seguir con la fotógrafa y el solitario chico.

Disfruté escribiendo, reí mientras lo corregía y vuelvo a reír imaginando que lo pasarán igual de bien que yo leyendo algo tan cotidiano como un amor no correspondido por estupideces.

Gracias a todos los que pasaron a leer y los invito a leer mis otros fic, en especial _**Hilo Rojo del Destino**_ que está en proceso, esperado para el siguiente capítulo.

Con mucho cariño, nos reencontramos muy pronto.

Camilla Fava


End file.
